How I met my wife
by Sweet Elliot Reid
Summary: JD tells us "His Story"... Kim is on holiday, JD cares for Sammy, but he has someone, who helps him... Pairing: Jelliot! My first Fanfiction...Chapter 3 on...
1. Chapter 1 My best friend and my son

How I met my wife

My first Fanfiction about Scrubs... forgive me, if my English is not perfect... it's my third language...

My Best Friend and my son

_Okay, seven months ago I broke up with my pregnant girlfriend Kim, I almost kissed my best friend and further on- and- off- lover Elliot Reid, and my little son Sam Perry Gilligan Dorian was born... and my life is now more complicated than ever before..._

"Hey JD, is it a problem to care a week of Sam? Cause I can go on holiday and it would be great to have some time for me and ... my new boyfriend! Please call me!", I heared Kim's voice from the answering machine.

_Having Sam for a whole week, that would be great..._

I grapped the telephone and called Kim to tell her everything is going to be alright and that it was a pleasure for me.

_It was good that the relationship to Kim was that good after our break up and that she let me see Sammy almost every weekend and some days in week... breaking up with Kim was the hardest, but the easiest choice in my life too... you know what I mean? I just knew it was the right thing... at Elliot's and mine point of no return I realised, that Kim was not the girl I was supposed to end up with... I don't know why, I just knew it... Elliot and I had talked about our near- kiss and decided, that it meant nothing, else that we both realised we went in the wrong direction... I don't knwo... In the last months I have often thought about Elliot and me... is she MY girl? The girl I'm supposed to end up with? The once in a lifetime love? Or is she just a friend? I will never know, cause we've decided to be friends- and since this decision we were the best friends ever, we were almost closer than Turk and me... I just..._

"Hey, JD!", Elliot interrupted my thoughts.

She went into my appartement holding a pizza and some DVDs... it was our Friday Movie Night...

"Hey, what are we going to watch today?"

"Let's see I got "Mrs. Doubtfire", "The Lake House", "Chain Reaction" and "Love...actually", dont know why I grapped this one...", she was exlaining, while sitting down next to me.

"Then let's watch "The Lake House", I could need some mystery tonight!", I smiled... _Yeah, we both love stupid movies..._

"Great", she smiled too. "That was a day at hospital... luckly I got off tomorrow", Elliot explained. And my eyes widede... PROBLEM!!

"What's the matter, JD?", Elliot asked at the look of my face.

"Kim just called, asked me, if I can pick up Sammy tomorrow in the morning at ten and care for him the next week, cause she will go on holiday with her new boyfriend and tomorrow it's Saturday... I have to be at work at eleven o'clock... damn it!", I shouted.

"Hey, JD, that's no problem! I'll be here at nine bringin some breakfast, then we'll pick up Sam together and I have the whole weekend off... I can take care of him, while you work", she smiled at me.

"That would you do for me?"

"Sure, I'd like to", she replied and then we watched the movie together.

Next day, 9 am:

"Elliot, thank you for helping me!"

"JD, that's really no problem!"

An hour later we went upstaires to Kim's appartement. "Hey, Kim!", I smiled. "Oh, hey you two! I just got Sammy ready!", she said, looking at Elliot.

She passed Sam to me. "Will you take him , Ellie? I'll take his luggage!", I passed my son to Elliot. "Hey, little man!", she smiled like she always did holding little Sammy. I looked at my son and my best freind, and I smiled at the sight of them. They looked so happy together...

"Okay, JD, that's the number of the hotel, we're stayin inn, just in case!", Kim explained to me looking sceptical at Elliot and Sammy. "Great, Kim. Everything will be alright! Have a great week!", I kissed her on the cheek and grapped Sam's suitcase. "Say "bye bye" to your Mommy", Elliot whispered to Sam, waving his little Hand, what made him giggle. "I think he likes you, he always giggles that way your around!", I smiled walking downstairs with Elliot, feeling Kim's look in my back.

Same day 10 pm:

"Hey, Elliot", I went into my appartement.

"Pssss, JD, Sammy just fell asleep", Elliot whispered holding my sleeping son in her arms. She has never looked more beautiful to me than at this moment.

"Was it hard with him?", I asked, going towards her, while she laid Sammy in his bed.

"No, he's a really cool kid", she smiled, turning on the baby phone before we were leaving the room and sat down on the couch.

"And what did you do the whole day?", I asked.

"Oh, Sammy and me were at the park, having a picknick and then we listened to some Journey- Music, he really comes after you", Elliot laughed.

"Want some Pizza?", I asked.

"Yeah, but I really gotta go..."

"Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"No!"

"Then come on, stay here with me!", I smiled. "We can go to the beach tomorrow with Sam! I will sleep on the couch, you can have my bedroom, what do you say?"

"Ummm... convinced!"


	2. Chapter 2 My First Fathers' Day

My First Fathers Day

The week was great and that Thursday morning I realised that it was almos going to end... Kim would be back on Sunday evening...

But I put that feelings away, because today was Fathers Day, Sam's and my first of all as father and son... Elliot wanted to come and together we will go to the park, 'cause that's Sam's favourite place. She was almost everyday with us and it was great, we were at the beach, shopping some toys for little Sam and were often in the park with Sam in our breaks... it was awesome...

"Hey, guys", Elliot shouted, while entering the appartement.

"We're here!", I screamed back, putting Sam on his clothes.

"Happy, Father's Day", she whispered and kissed my cheek. "That's for you!"

"Elliot, that..."

"Just open ist! Nothing special!"

"Wow!", I smiled.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course, thanks, Elliot!", I kissed her cheek and put the present, a photo of Sam and me at the beach on the TV. "Best place for it!"

"Let's go!", she looked at me.Wow, this woman is awesome... she drives me crazy.

"You're comming?", Elliot stood in the doorway holding Sam.

_"Sure!"_

In the Park;

"Hey, Sammy, look over to me!", Elliot smiled, while taking pictures of Sam and of Sam and me... then I took the camera: "Now I'll take some of you and Sammy!" When Elliot took Sam in her arms, he immediaely started giggling and smiling.

I drifted in some of my daydreams:_ Little Sam looked at me. "Dad, you have to get her now. She's THE girl- the one and only!"_

"JD?"

"Oh, sure. Smile!"

I took some pictures of my best friend and my son, then I saw a little old lady. "Wait a second!", I said to Elliot. She looked at me, very confused. "Ma'am would you take some pictures of us?", I asked passing the camera to her. "Oh, sure! What a cute family!", she whispered to her husband.

I stood behind Elliot, putting my hands around her waste, she was holding Sam, who, smiles over her shoulder at me. To pass Sam to me, while the lady was taking photos, she turned around and then it happened... she looked directly into my eyes and I looked in her's. We stood there for a moment, then kissed eachother. It was one of those kisses, you cannot even say, who started kissing the other. The lady still was taking pictures, while we kissed eachother. Sam looked happily. "What a cute family!", I heared the lady saying. We interrupted eachother and I put my arm around Elliot's shoulder and the other on Sam's back, like I was keeping my family together. And that's what we looked on this picture- like a real family.

"Thank you", I said to the lady. "It was nice to see such a nice family! Wish you all the best. And to you, my dear, maybe a little sister!", she looked at Sam, then at Elliot and me, we turned red and looked at eachother.

I took Elliot's hand and we walked through the park with giggling Sam, talking to him and sometimes kissing eachother.

And I knew it was going to work this time. I would not destroy this new chance. And while I thinking it, she looked at me smiling, like she knew, what I was thinking. Yeah, this was the right time for US.

"You're my everything!", I whispered. "Seeing you holding Sam... you never looked more beautiful to me. To know you're around just makes me happy... if you're not around I miss you and Sammy misses you too!", I explained, while we sat down on a bench. "That was the sweetest thing you ever said to me!", she whispered. "I want this to work!", she said. "Do not worry. This time it will. This is OUR time", I said, taking her hands in mine and kissed her forehead.

Sam's crying put us back in the present. "Sure, Sammy, we go and get you your after- noon latté", I smiled, helped Elliot on her feet and then we walked to the hospital to have our coffee there...


	3. Chapter 3 My best firend's baby,

**Author's note: Here is chapter three... thank you for the reviews!!**

My best firend's baby, my baby and my girlfriend...

I was so glad getting back together with Elliot... 'cause I would like to take her to dinner for a night, we needed a babysitter for Sam, so we made a deal with Turk and Carla: We'll care for Izzy this Friday night, then they could spend the evening together in the cinema and Elliot and me have Izzy for that time and the next day they would take Sam... Kim called she would come back two days later, because her flight was determinated, so she had to take another one, which gave me two days more with my little son.

I was at home- alone with Sam, Elliot picked up Izzy at Turk and Carla's place and would organise something to eat for us. "Hey, Sam, are you excited? Izzy will be there in a few minutes?" Sam giggled and clapped his tiny hands...

"Hey JD, I got Pizza and Izzy!" Elliot screamed. "You have to come and help me!", she laughed. I ran over to take the pizzas in the kitchen, but first I kissed her "hello", than greeted Izzy... Elliot looked amazing, like a real mother holding in one hand the little girl an in the other the pizzas. I smiled to myself... maybe one day... I continued smiling, while bringing the pizzas in the kitchen and Elliot sit down on the floor with Izzy next to Sam...

"Hey, honey, whats up?", she greeted the little boy, who was giggling, when he saw her. "Yeah, do you remember your friend Isabella Turk?", she smiled.

And Sammy smiled to and grapped Elliot's long blonde hair. "Yeah, you like that, right?"

"He really likes you", Isaid sitting down next to them.

"Do you think?"

"Sure, how could he not?" I asked and she hit my side.

"I'm really hungry", she wispered to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"The let's eat, I'll get the pizza, sit down on the couch, the kids can play on the floor, right Izzy, Sam?"

Two little kids were looking at me smiling and giggling, I interpretated that as a yes.

Elliot and me eating our pizza and watched the kids...

"I love Sam's hair", Elliot laughs, "it's just like yours!"

"Look Izzy just looks like a perfect mixture of Turk and Carla!", I said.

"You're right!"

We talked a while like that, til Izzy started crying and Sam got hungry. We decided I would feed Sam and Elliot tries to calm Isabella down, but that did not work. So Elliot started running around nervously with the crying girl in her arms, and so Sam also started... So now the both of us stood in the living room trying to call the kids down. "JD, whyt sould we do?", Elliot sreamed desperately. "Don't know!" For a few times we changed the kids and try to calm the other down... now I was holding Izzy. "Maybe I should turn on the radio?", I said while turning on the radio.

_These feelings won't go away,_

_baby, knocking me sideways..._

Elliot smiled... "The song is great!", she cried and started slowly to dance. So we danced with "our" two children through the whole appartement and the kids were giggling and fell asleep by the end of the song. So we layed them both down in Sam's bed and sit down on the couch.

"Wow, never thought kids can be so enerving", Ellio said tried.

"Yeah", I put my arm around her and leaned on me. "But it was wonderful tonight", she whispered, her eyes closed.

"Definetly! We..." I paused, "it seemed like we were a real family... I think that the whole week, you, Sam and me as a family... Elliot, what I want to say... "I... I love you!"

"Do you really think?!", she smiled, "JD, I love you two. And I feel like a real member of your and Sam's family..."

"You are!"

"Do you think one day, we've got that? A real family life? With maybe one child of us two?"

"Thousands of lil Elliots and JDs and our very special Sam!"

She laughed. "You're so cute!"

"Rrrrrrrring" _The doorbell!_

"That'll be Turk and Carla!", I said and get up to open the door.

"Hey, man!", Turk said and came in, followed by Carla.

Turk and Carla spended almost one hour at our place. Did I say "our place"? I think my relationship with Elliot really will work out...

"Bye", we said, when they left and waved Izzy "Good-bye".


End file.
